


Who We Are

by Daughter_of_a_fangirl



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_a_fangirl/pseuds/Daughter_of_a_fangirl
Summary: He looked at me in astonishment a million emotions crossing his face in a split second he spoke almost in a reverent whisper "You can see me." I gave him a deadpan look "No I just call out to the air to tell it to do something for me, yeah I can see you. Now will you please hand me that bag right there or at least get out of the way?" He shook himself and handed me my bag "thanks, now pretty boy, do you want tell me what that whole 'you can see me' crap was?" He looked down at his feet and tugged at his ragged brown cloak and spoke "no ones been able to see me or hear me in the last twenty years"





	1. Chapter 1

Hope, wonder, memories, dreams, fun. Each has their purpose each is found the strongest among children in the thrall of innocence and purity those few precious years before harsh cold reality sets in and their light dims. Sometimes even disappearing entirely.

Hi my name is Jack Frost and this is my story. Well, not entirely my story, but that's besides the point, most of you know of the tale of how the other guardians and I defeated Pitch Black but this is an entirely different tale, this is the tale of a true warrior. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one  
A few years had passed since we had defeated Pitch, I had a lot of downtime and even when I was working, I could think, recently all my thoughts were centered around her her eyes her hair, her laugh her everything I looked up at the full moon the silver light gliding across the room, in North's place. I had been given a place here I little while ago, but, as much as I loved North the only thing this place was, was a place to sleep, I hadn't had anything to call home since I was saved by the moon, you know that's not true, not true at all my mind chastised me, I sighed putting my head in my hands I felt the all to familiar prickling behind my eyes as tears made my vision blurry images of her flashing through my head ending on the look of devastation and confusion from the last time I saw her the last time I would ever see her. "Jack?" A voice broke through my erratic thoughts I recognized the thick Russian accent and asked without moving, hoping my voice didn't betray the tears running down my face "What's up North" I tried for an upbeat voice that just came out thick with tears. North gently grabbed my chin and pulled my head up to meet is now gentle eyes. "Jack what's wrong" his voice calm, gentle an soothing I just looked down at my hands tears still flowing and asked "why is Maní torturing me so? Every time I close my eyes I see her every free moment all I can think about is her. What did I do" my head was up now my broken blue eyes pleading with him to have an answer North looked a little surprised at my revelation but replied thoughtfully "perhaps it is not the moon who is doing this, but yourself, was she important Jack?" I nodded a replied softly "she was the first person to see me" North nodded "maybe now that Jamie and a few of his friends can see you, your thoughts are turned to her because it reminds you of her hmm?" I nodded my head "I guess so, thanks for helping out, North really I appreciate it" He smiled and nodded "anytime" her replied jovially and walked off I laughed to myself North was great he could help you out with your problems practically like a therapist only as a friend and then he would just be happy and cheerful again changing in a split second I found it extremely amusing. 

I wandered into the globe room staring at the clear dome in the ceiling that showed the moon it's soft glow bathed the room in silver, with the globe the main attraction thousands of tiny little lights representing children who believe. I sat down and stared at the moon and asked " Why? Why can't I forget her? Why can't she just fade away?" As I expected there was no answer, I wasn't surprised honestly, why would I be? Maní doesn't talk to me he only told me my name and I had to find out the rest, but it's alright, right?

Stop running Jack stop lying to yourself, I sighed to myself and continued staring at the globe, at all the little lights, that were constantly changing some kids stopped believing, other kids started, and some questioned their belief, thus creating a flickering light. I saw the lights moving creating a miniature light show. I glanced at the moon and nearly had a heart attack. The moon was honest to goodness glowing, not like it normally is but, brighter, and stranger no long a gentle stream of moonlight but a flood of light and power. "North!" I called franticly he came in wondering what was going on he looked at me and breathed a sigh of relief "oh good I thought something had happened to you" he glanced up at the moon and saw the glow his eyes widened, he ran over a switched on the northern lights.

The other guardians showed up within the next half-hour, all complaining about one thing or another.

"This better be good mate I've got eggs to paint Easter's right around the corner"  
"Yeah and I have teeth to collect North"  
Sandy added is two cents by creating images above his head in sand.  
North explained "Maní is choosing a new guardian"  
Everyone looked surprised and Bunny put quite eloquently into words "what, but why? We already have Jack" I smirked "you know you love me Kangaroo" I quipped earning a glare and couple of eye-rolls Maní interrupted by creating a glowing blu column on the floor next to the globe all the guardians gathered around it throwing out guesses as to who it would be, I watched with rapt attention as a figure took shape.

A girl no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen. She wore a pair of jeans, a jacket with one shoulder of it slid off to her elbow covered her T-shirt, a pair of worn out sneakers I looked up at her face a could barely hold in the gasp of shock a realization 

It was her, the girl who first saw me, the girl who, unlike everybody else, saw me as a normal person. Not some Winter Spirit or whatever the heck people think I am. She saw me as Jack not Jack Frost just a guy who could laugh and joke just like anybody else

And she was the new guardian.

"Who is she?" Tooth asked only to met with shrugs and "I dunno"s I shrugged not trusting my voice, plus technically I didn't it was forever ago and she had probably change North pulled out a snow globe earning a few looks of confusion he merely grinned and tossed it at her feet. We all watched as an image took shape.


	3. Chapter 3

Admittedly not my brightest moment.  
But seriously it either hijack the car, or run on foot.  
Which would you have done?

Yeah that's what I thought.  
I suppose you want me to start at the beginning, answer questions and whatnot, but here's the problem with that. I don't flipping care. Ok? So just learn to deal and you and I will get along great.

As my hands gripped the steering wheel of the ugly gold-bronzeish car I had borrowed, tight enough that the blood ran from my knuckles I glanced behind me sighing in relief when I saw no one behind me while my foot pressed down harder on the gas pedal picking up speed. Soon enough I came to a point in the road where I had to turn I jerked the wheel to the right hoping not to do a one-eighty .

Well I didn't do a one-eighty but I didn't exactly turn either, instead I effectively flipped the car onto the top. Yeah my life has the best of luck it never ceases to amaze me. Now, most people would have sat there in shock possibly with their hands still on the wheel, but I didn't have time for that, heck, I didn't have time to take stock of the injuries I may or may not have sustained, I just quickly unbuckled my seatbelt falling to the roof of the car bruising my back and denting the car I sat up and pressed a hand to my rib cage where the airbag a hit me, and hissed softly yep either cracked or broken, joy. I kicked open the door and crawled out standing up I glanced around spotting a small forest in the distance, I breathed a sigh of relief and ran toward them thanking whatever deity is looking down from the heavens.

I ran through the forest dodging trees and focusing on not tripping over the underbrush whose leafy fingers gripped at my sneakers I ran I had to put as much distance between me and that car. I continued moving alternating through jogging and walking as the day co continued, it soon grew late and I knew I had to rest finding a soft patch of ground I lay down and waited for dark folds of sleep to overtake me.

So who am I? I am Adria, and my life was about to change dramatically, as I got a wake-up call from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples so this is obviously a fanfic and I hope you enjoy it because I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it. 


End file.
